From the related art, natural rubber, synthetic rubber latex, and the like have been used for gloves. The manufacturing a coating film of a glove with an aqueous resin composition blended with aqueous polyurethane has been also studied for modifying these rubbers (for example, see PTL 1).
Recently, the blending of aqueous polyurethane may be performed for improving flexibility and wear resistance of acrylonitrile butadiene rubber. At this time, it is general to add a vulcanizing agent or a vulcanizing accelerator, however, it is found that, in a case where these are added to a blended material of aqueous polyurethane and acrylonitrile butadiene rubber, thickening or solidification occurs over time, and storage stability is deteriorated.